


Our Bed

by klanceft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakup, Dan Is a Sad Boy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Starbucks, Writing Exercise, idfk, phanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceft/pseuds/klanceft
Summary: These are two separate stories relating to the same thing.I had a writing exercise where I had to write two stories at about 1500 words, and the main focus had to be a bed.However, the two stories had to be completely different.Story 1- Dan messes up and ruins his relationship with Phil.Story 2-???





	Our Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably sleep fkjkerfwa

**_This is the picture I was given as a prompt for my writing, please enjoy!_ **

 

 

\---

Nobody would think twice by walking through the empty apartment. 

 

They would never consider the unwashed dishes, the unmade bed. The cold, half drank mug of coffee on the bedside table.

 

Dan stood, silently in the doorway to the empty bedroom. 

 

Tears streaming down his face, he took a shaky breath and ran his fingers against the wood. He knew he should leave. 

 

It truly would be for the best. He might be able to stay with Louise for a couple of nights. Phil would be back. Dan wouldn't be able to face him. It was his fault, it started with a simple argument about ‘phan’. 

 

People were coming up with theories, due to a couple tweets that Phil had posted. Dan saw and freaked out, they bought this new house with an extra room so that they could sleep in the same room without the prying eyes of fangirls knowing. 

 

Phil thought that they should be open about their relationship, Dan thought that the phandom didn't deserve to know. 

 

_ Well _ , he thought,  _ it doesn't matter anymore, there isn't a even a relationship to talk about anymore.  _ He chuckled dryly and walked over to the messy bed. 

 

He pulled a pillow into his chest and sobbed. There couldn't possibly be any more tears inside him, but here he was crying again.  _ God _ . he threw the pillow and tucked himself in. 

 

If he shut his eyes he could almost imagine Phil was back on the other side of the bed, but when he reached out to the other side it was cold and empty. How could a simple argument about fangirls lead to a month of lying and deception? 

 

Slowly, they had drifted apart. Dan ignored it, hoping that everything would pass. If it happened in 2012, it can happen again right? That one argument was the final thing to push them over the edge. It was never apparent before, but Phil leaving managed to clear his mind and now he could see all of the ways they were incompatible, and how their relationship was doomed from the start. 

 

Sure, Phil was wonderful and helped jumpstart Dans youtube career, but soon enough dan pulled ahead. The phandom would say it's out of character, but Phil got jealous, making snide comments every once in awhile. 

 

Dan’s self confidence was already low, and the insults just diminished it to a 0. Dan really felt bad, but Phil would never know that, would he? He rolled over in the bed and grabbed the mug off of the side table. 

 

Phil was drinking this 8 minutes before he left the apartment, leaving Dan behind with a slap. He rubbed his face. Both of them had known their relationship was ending, but Dan had been the one to go out on a date. 

 

Technically, he had cheated. He was intoxicated, it meant nothing, but Phil was heartbroken nonetheless. He too had hoped that their relationship would smooth out again. 

 

_ Hoping,  _ Dan thought,  _ that was the keyword here. They were too far gone to hope. _

 

What about DanAndPhilGAMES? Phan? The Phandom? Dan and Phil was their brand, this hadn't just ruined their relationship, they ruined their future, their income, their careers, their followers. And to think, just a couple months ago Dan was contemplating proposing to Phil. 

 

They did love each other, that much was true. But sometimes love isnt enough to keep two broken people from falling apart, and destroying everything in their wake. 

 

He stood up and looked at the bed again. He probably would never speak to Phil again. He grabbed one of the pillows off of their crisp white bedding. 

 

That was another thing, their famed ikea bed sheets were a show. Yet another separation from Daniel Howell and AmazingPhil to Dan and Phil. Their internet personalities, their characters they play and have to keep up 24/7. 

 

This plain, white bed was one of the only things keeping them grounded and sane. And now the fangirls were even trying to take this from them. Sometimes, he just wished that he had become a lawyer. 

 

Sure, he would be incredibly unhappy, but which would be worse? Being averagely unhappy like the next guy, making a living, and having privacy, or being happy for a limited time, just for everything to fall apart and leaving him lonely and devastated? 

 

He shook his head and tucked himself back into the white sheets. They still smelled like Phil. No matter how much he thought about how he could have been a lawyer, he never really meant it. 

 

He knew that he would choose Phil over any other life every time. He only wished that things had turned out a different way. 

 

He opened his eyes and sat up. He left the bed. 

 

“Where are they, where are they,” he muttered to himself while he rummaged through the kitchen drawers. He cheered silently when he found the scissors. 

 

He didn't really know what he was doing, but he ended up cutting a small square out of the fabric from the blanket on their bed. He left the scissors on the bed, and walked out of the bedroom grasping the cloth tightly.

 

He glanced around the flat. Was this a good idea? Was he ready to leave? Probably not. A small voice was telling him that Phil would come back, they would make up, but he knew that he had really messed them up this time.

 

He wiped the tears that he didn't know he had from his face, and decided to leave. He had messed up by cheating on their failing relationship. He tightened his grasp on the fabric, and left the apartment for good. 

 

\--

 

Dan had never gotten better. Sure, he got an apartment, and youtube income had secured him for life. 

 

But he had never found another partner, he stayed locked up and Louise had to drop off groceries so he wouldn't starve himself.

 

It was a vicious cycle, and Louise was very concerned for Dan's sanity.

 

“Daniel James Howell get your butt off the couch. You need to get your life together. I am done with this behaviour. You are going to have a shower, then we are going out for coffee.” 

 

She stood over Dan's weak form. He glanced up at her with red eyes. God, he cried so much. His hand played with the cloth from their bed and brushed his slightly curly and unkempt fringe from his eyes. 

 

He shook his head “Lou, you know i ca-”

 

“Yes you can Dan. Come,” She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bathroom. She ripped off his clothes and left him locked in the bathroom naked. 

 

“Lou! Please let me out!” she groaned from the other side of the door.

 

“Dammit Dan please just do this for me,” he could literally hear her rolling her eyes. He didn't respond, he just placed the cloth that he held for so long on the sink counter and stepped into the shower.

 

Once he was done, he grabbed the cloth and peeked his head out of the bathroom. He was greeted by Louise's soft smile, and a bunch of clothes.

 

“Here, get dressed, then we leave,” she said, a bit too happily.

 

Dan nodded, then got dressed. He emerged from the bathroom feeling more clean than he has been in the last 9 months. 

 

“Done? Good, we are going to the starbucks down the road,” she patted him on the back and they both left the flat.

 

The fresh air was nice. The grass was nice. The quiet of the morning was nice. Everything was just nice. He smiled at Louise as she held his hand and led him into starbucks.

 

“I think i'll just be getting a caramel macchiato, what abo-” Dan stopped in his tracks. 

 

Across the store was a face he never thought he would see again. His hand flew to his pocket and he played with the piece of bedding. “Lou, we need to leave.” 

 

She gave him a dirty look and grabbed his arm. “Oh no howell, I didn't track him down for nothing,” he tried to pull away but she led him over to the man in the fringed haircut.

 

“I'm glad you came,” Louise said as they approached his table. He turned to face her voice.

 

“Louise, why am I-” his gaze fell on dan.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Phil.”

 

Dan dropped the fabric that he held onto for so long and fell into Phil's arms. They were both sobbing, overcome with emotion.

 

“God, Dan I didn't think I would ever see you again,” Phil said into Dan's shoulder.

 

“Shut up you spork and kiss me,” Dan grabbed Phils face and kissed him. He started out hard, angry, forcing all of the emotion he has felt over the months into Phil. But then he softened, and delicately brushed Phils fringe away.

 

“I have missed you so much,” Dan whispered. Phil nodded and kissed him again on the nose, acutely aware of the strangers around them staring.

 

Louise stood smugly, admiring her handiwork. “You two are ridiculous. Now that my work here is done, I’ll leave you two to it,” She winked, and strolled out of the store.

 

“Wanna give us a try again?” Phil asked Dan quietly.

 

“Yes,” Dan whispered back, and hugged Phil again.

 

They would try again, and they would be okay.

 

Everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
